Works published in 2013
Systematic & Taxonomic papers published in 2013 (newest first) *Cruz-Lopez, Jesus Alberto. (December 2013). Guerrobunus franckei, a new species of troglobitic harvestman from Mexico (Opiliones: Laniatores: Phalangodidae). Revista Mexicana de Biodiversidad 84(4):1137-1141 (10.7550/rmb.36746). *De Azara, Ludson Neves, DaSilva, Marcio Bernardino & Ferreira, Rodrigo Lopes. (11 November 2013). Description of Mitogoniella mucuri sp nov (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae) and considerations on polymorphic traits in the genus and Gonyleptidae. Zootaxa 3736(1):69-81. *Merino-Sainz, Izaskun, Anadon, Araceli & Torralba-Burrial, Antonio. (7 October 2013). Harvestmen of the BOS Arthropod Collection of the University of Oviedo (Spain) (Arachnida, Opiliones). Zookeys 341:21-36 (10.3897/zookeys.341.6130). *Kury, Adriano B. (October 2013). The first species of Roquettea from Maranhao, Brazil (Opiliones:Cosmetidae: Discosomaticinae). Zoologia 30(5):569-573 (10.1590/S1984-46702013000500009). *Taylor, Christopher K. (3 September 2013). Further revision of the genus Megalopsalis (Opiliones, Neopilionidae), with the description of seven new species. Zookeys 328:59-117 (10.3897/zookeys.328.5439). *Kury, Adriano B. (30 August 2013). Order Opiliones Sundevall, 1833. Zootaxa 3703(1):27-33. *Karaman, Ivo M. (5 August 2013). Nemaspela ladae sp n., a new troglobitic nemastomatid (Opiliones, Dyspnoi, Nemastomatidae) from a Dinaric cave. Zootaxa 3694(3):240-248 (10.11646/zootaxa.3694.3.4). *Pinto-da-Rocha, Ricardo & Yamaguti, Humberto (August 2013). Paecilaema batman, a new species of Brazilian troglophilous harvestman that exhibits a remarkable color patches variation (Opiliones:Cosmetidae). Zoologia 30(4):441-446 (10.1590/S1984-46702013000400011). *Zhang, Chao & Zhang, Feng. (23 July 2013). Description of a new Cladolasma (Opiliones: Nemastomatidae:Ortholasmatinae) species from China. Zootaxa 3691(4):443-452 (10.11646/zootaxa.3691.4.3). *Merino-Sainz, Izaskun, Fernandez-Lopez, Jorge, Rodriguez-Martinez, Saul, da Silva, Genaro, Fernandez Gonzalez, Angel, Fernandez Menendez, Diego & Torralba-Burrial, Antonio. (30 June 2013). Opiliones forestales edaficos de la cuenca media-alta del rio Tamega (noreste de Portugal) forest Opiliones from middle-upper basin of Tamega river (NE Portugal). Revista Iberica de Aracnologia 22:117-120. *Richart, Casey H. & Hedin, Marshal. (20 June 2013). Three new species in the harvestmen genus Acuclavella (Opiliones, Dyspnoi, Ischyropsalidoidea), including description of male Acuclavella quattuor Shear, 1986. Zookeys 311 (10.3897/zookeys.311.2920). *Schoenhofer, Axel L. (17 June 2013). A taxonomic catalogue of the Dyspnoi Hansen and Sorensen, 1904 (Arachnida: Opiliones). Zootaxa 3679(1):1-68. *Mendes, Amanda Cruz & de Lima Barros, Carla Martinho. (June 2013). Description and phylogenetic position of a new species of Metarthrodes (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae: Caelopyginae) from Bahia, northeastern Brazil. Zoologia 30(3):317-323 (10.1590/S1984-46702013000300009). *Coronato-Ribeiro, Amanda, Pinto-da-Rocha, Ricardo & Rheims, Cristina Anne. (June 2013). A new species of Imeri (Opiliones: Stygnidae: Heterostygninae) from the Brazilian Amazon. Zoologia 30(3):329-332 (10.1590/S1984-46702013000300011). *Benavides, Ligia R. & Giribet, Gonzalo. (May 2013). A Revision of selected clades of Neotropical mite harvestmen (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cyphophthalmi, Neogoveidae) with the description of eight new species. Bulletin of the Museum of Comparative Zoology 161(1):1-44 (10.3099/0027-4100-161.1.1). *Cruz-Lopez, Jesus A. & Francke, Oscar F. (26 April 2013). Two new species of the genus Paramitraceras Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 (Opiliones: Laniatores: Stygnopsidae) from Chiapas, Mexico. Zootaxa 3641(4):481-490. *Coronato-Ribeiro, Amanda, Pinto-Da-Rocha, Ricardo & Rheims, Cristina Anne. (15 April 2013). Catalogue of Opiliones (Arachnida) types deposited in the Arachnida and Myriapoda collection of the Instituto Butantan , São Paulo, Brazil. Zootaxa 3637(5):501-520. *Silva, Marilia Pessoa, Hara, Marcos Ryotaro & Pinto-da-Rocha, Ricardo. (April 2013). Revision of the South American Fonckia (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae:Pachylinae) with the description of two new species. Zoologia 30(2):227-237 (10.1590/S1984-46702013000200014). *Boyer, S. L., Baker, C. M., Popkin-Hall, Z. R., Lauko, D. I, Wiesner, H. A., Kozak, K. H. & Luxbacher, A. E. (April 2013). Historical biogeography of mite harvestmen from the Wet Tropics of Australia. Integrative and Comparative Biology 53(Suppl 1). *Popkin-Hall, Z. R. & Boyer, S. L. (April 2013). New species of mite harvestmen from Southeast Queensland, Australia greatly extend the known distribution of the genus Austropurcellia (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cyphophthalmi). Integrative and Comparative Biology 53(Suppl 1). *Zhang, Chao, Kury, Adriano B. & Zhang, Feng. (20 March 2013). Notes on Bonea Roewer, 1914 and Lomanius Roewer, 1923 (Opiliones: Laniatores: Podoctidae), with the description of three new species from China. Zootaxa 3630(2):201-224 (10.11646/zootaxa.3630.2.1). *Bragagnolo, Cibele. (6 March 2013). Two new species of Protimesius from northern Brazil (Opiliones:Laniatores: Stygnidae). Zootaxa 3620(2):283-292. *Schoenhofer, Axel L., Karaman, Ivo M. & Martens, Jochen. (March 2013). Revision of the genus Trogulus Latreille: the morphologically divergent Trogulus torosus species-group of the Balkan Peninsula (Opiliones:Dyspnoi: Trogulidae). Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 167(3):360-388 (10.1111/zoj.12005). *Taylor, Christopher K. (28 February 2013). Further notes on New Zealand Enantiobuninae (Opiliones, Neopilionidae), with the description of a new genus and two new species (vol 263, pg 59, 2013). Zookeys 273:107 (10.3897/zookeys.273.4857). *Taylor, Christopher K. (4 February 2013). Further notes on New Zealand Enantiobuninae (Opiliones, Neopilionidae), with the description of a new genus and two new species. Zookeys 263:59-73 (10.3897/zookeys.263.4158). *Bustamante, Abel A., Troncoso, Franklin & Casanueva, Maria E. (2013). Coleccion de aracnidos del Museo de Historia Natural de Concepcion: Una vision preliminar arachnid's collection at the Museo de Historia Natural de Concepcion: A preliminary view. Acta Entomologica Chilena 33(1-2):7-10. *Starega, Wojciech. (2013). Homolophus bastawadei, a replacement name for the homonym Euphalangium martensi (Opiliones: Phalangiidae). Journal of Arachnology 41(3):415. *Muranyi, D. (2013). Poorly-known phalangiid harvestmen (Opiliones: Phalangioidea) from the Balkans. Opuscula Zoologica (Budapest) 44(Suppl 1):139-156. Category:Works